


Petplay

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Body Modification, Cat Ears, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 54





	Petplay

**Petplay**

Hermione squeezed herself through the crowded bookstore. Normally, she was the only one here, but Rita Skeeter had published a new book about Dumbledore’s kinky sexual relationship with Grindelwald, and so everyone wanted to get their hands on it. She rolled her eyes. People.

She was browsing through the shelves looking for something to catch her eyes. Hermione hoped to find a textbook about something she wasn’t already overly familiar with. She was feeling adventurous and wanted to discover a whole new world.

Her fingers trailed the spines of the books, hoping that something would catch her attention. Someone had brought their dog inside and as she wasn’t looking, the animal tugged on something it wasn’t supposed to.

Wincing in pain, she shoved the dog away. It had its teeth in her tail. Embarrassed, she sent a wandless Flippendo at the dog and it ran away. Before someone would find out, Hermione took her bushy tail and rolled it up to tug it back under her skirt.

“That is very interesting, Miss Granger.”

Looking around, still holding her tail in her hands, she was face to face with nonother than Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione swallowed hard. She didn’t want anybody to know, she hadn’t even told her best friends about it. She was simply too embarrassed, she had made a mistake and know she had to live with the consequences.

She glared at him, hoping that he would just leave her alone, but the older wizard was smirking at her like that cat who got the cream.

“How about I invite you to Madam Puddifoot and we can talk about this in a nice setting.”

“I have nothing I would want to talk with you,” Hermione spat.

“Hm? I would have thought that you would want this to remain between the two of us, but I could have been wrong,” he trailed off.

“That’s blackmail”

“If you say so.” He turned around and slowly walked to the door.

She watched him for a moment, binding her tail together with a hairband and hiding it beneath her skirt. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and ran after him.

“I thought you wanted to explain certain things to me,” Mr. Malfoy said, stirring sugar into his tea.

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes. No, she did not want to talk to him about it. In fact, it was the very last thing she wanted. “In second year, I had an accident with Polyjiuce. I managed to brew it correctly and it worked quite well, but I confused a cat hair with a human one. Most of the changes made were fixable, but some modifications were permanent.”

She watched him closely.

“Second year?”

“Yes, second year.” She tried her best not to bloat, but Hermione was actually very proud of herself. She had managed to brew a NEWT-level potion at the age of thirteen after only one year of education at Hogwarts.

“Impressive.”

She couldn’t hide her surprise. For some reason, she had expected him to downplay her success, to tell her that it was only favoritism of her teachers that got her so far, but he didn’t

He took a sip of his tea. “Drink your tea, Miss Granger.”

She just stared at it.  Hermione had no idea what he wanted from her, but whatever it was, it was probably something sinister.

“Are there more modifications you have other than the tail?”

“The ears, I hide them under my hair, and I have claws,” she said. With a hand gesture, she extended her claws, just like a cat. 

Hermione didn’t even know why she had told him that, bit Mr. Malfoy was oddly little disgusted by her, if anything he seemed curious. He captured her hand and brought it up to his face. He placed a kiss on it and studied her claws.

“What a cute kitten I found,” he purred, placing a lingering kiss on her hand.

Hermione swallowed hard, she should just remove her hand and run away. She should tell the world then he wouldn’t have anything on her, but for some reason, she didn’t. She just sat there and looked at him. His warm lips brushed over her skin. It was glowing and so were her cheeks. Their eyes met and the two of them just stared at each other for a while.

“I would like to spend more time with you, I think of something so you can enter the Manor without complications.” Mr. Malfoy just stood up and left a very confused Hermione behind.

* * *

The following day an owl arrived for her. There was a small parcel attached to its leg and Hermione removed it. The Malfoy crest was on the wax seal. Her heart was racing. She didn’t know what he wanted from her.

Unboxing it, she found a collar with a little silver bell on it and black lingerie. She swallowed hard, surely he didn’t want her…

_ Wear it for me, _

_ my kitten _

That was all his note said. Hermione put it away. That arrogance, he couldn’t seriously think that she would agree to this.

Hermione spent the next few hours reading in her textbook. Her gaze wandered to the lingerie that was still lying on her bed. She could try it on, no one had to know, just to see how it looked.

Another hour later, she found herself applying black nail-polish to her claws to match the sexy underwear. Of course, she wasn’t doing it for this for him, but because it made her feel attractive and desirable. She didn’t have to visit him.

Hermione slipped into her high heels and threw robes over her otherwise sparse outfit. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she looked decent enough to leave the house.  Grabbing her wand, she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Standing in the entrance hall, she wondered if she should rather go back, but footsteps were audible. 

“Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you.” Smirking he kissed her hand. “Let me show you my room.”

Her heart was beating faster. She felt his big hand on her back and he guided her deeper and deeper into the Manor. She shouldn’t be here. But this was more adventure than she hoped to find in the bookstore.

He opened the door and suddendly, she was standing in his bedroom. Hermione had known that this was where they had been going, but standing here made it all so real. She swallowed hard.

He was facing her swinging his arms around her waist. Mr. Malfoy looked at her for a moment. Reachin into her bushy hair, he found her pointy cat-ears. She had never allowed anybody to touch her there. It felt good and weird at the same time to allow her ears to lurk out from her hair.

With his hand, he stroked over her face slowly approaching her robes. He opened the belt that held her robes together and throwing her shoulders back, she let the fabric slide down. They took a couple of steps to the big bed in the center of the room.

Here she was in nothing, but underwear, alone in the room with none other than Mr. Malfoy.

Taking her hand, he guided her to his bed. 

Not quite knowing what to do, she lied there, next to Draco’s dad, anxiously wriggling with her tail. “What are we doing next?”

  
  


“You are adorable,” he said, kissing her hand. With his arm around her side, he pressed her closer to him. “You are beautiful.”

She blushed. Hermione had never expected him to compliment her. 

He put a loose strand of her hair out of her face. “May I kiss you, kitten?” 

Hermione giggled and bit her lip. Proudly she showed him her polished claws. “I can fight you.”

With his hands around her neck, he leaned forward and brushed a kiss over her lips. Instinctively she leaned into his touch.

With two of her fingers, he rubbed along the base of her ears. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest. Hermione was purring as he kept caressing her. She didn’t know that being touched there was so pleasurable.

His other hand trailed down her curves. Tingles went through her spine. Stroking over her butt cheek he reached for her long bushy tail. Hermione didn’t put up any resistance as he let his long elegant fingers run over it.

Smiling he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “You like that my little kitten.”

Hermione nodded. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, but she really was. Getting bolder and bolder, she reached out to him, letting her claws run over his chest. Was he into this? 

“I want to pet my little pussy,” He whispered into her cat-ear. His hot breath tickled her sensitive earlobe.

Blushing, she curled up to him. His big hand reached between her legs. Hermione opened them slightly, allowing him to let his long fingers run over her lower lips. She opened her mouth to get more air. Her juices seeped through the thin black fabric, coating his fingers.

Pulling her lingerie aside, he had better access to her sex. Hermione shouldn’t do such things with him, but she didn’t want him to stop either. He found her most sensitive spot. Shivers went through her entire body as he circled her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Purr for me, kitten.”

She couldn’t resist him. Instinctively, she moved her hips, rubbing herself against his hand. It was feeling so good, she wanted more. Wriggling eagerly with her tail, she pressed herself against him.

Without giving her a warning, he flipped her onto her back and crawled over her. Smirking, he positioned himself between her legs.

Her heart threatened to jump out of her ribcage. Did she really want to go all the way?

His hand reached between the mattress and her back. He skillfully opened her bra and her knickers followed shortly.  He trailed kisses down her naked body and Hermione was wriggling her tail. She was both anxious and curious at the same time.

It felt so nice to be carcasses and taken care of but she was scared that he was going to hurt her. She held onto him. He positioned himself at her entrance. Her nails dug into his arm, she took a deep breath.

He pushed himself into her with one quick thrust. Pain went through her body. It felt like she was torn apart. Hermione gasped for air. Arching her back she scratched him with her long claws. Her legs swung around him, keeping him in place. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Maybe this was all a mistake. She shouldn’t have come here.

Mr. Malfoy shushed her. With his thumb, he wiped the tears from her eyes. He pressed a kiss on her lips. His tongue entered her and he massaged hers. As he kept exploring her mouth, she relaxed in his arms.

He slowly began moving. At first, it felt, strange. He was so big inside her, stretching her apart. It wasn’t exactly painful, but she did feel something. She was breathing heavily despite not even moving herself.  It felt so weird, yet she kind of liked it.

He picked up the pace. Placing his head on the cushion next to her head, she felt his hot breath against her neck. The faster he was moving the more certain, Hermione was that she was actually enjoying this.

She was squeaking and gasping for air. Her tail was slamming against his leg and she was pressing herself against him. He was pushing into her harder and faster. The bell on her neck was ringing as shockwaves wandered through her body.

Pleasure was building up inside her. Hermione arched her back and her inner walls were clenching around him. She needed to feel him, all of him, and she held onto him with all her strength. Her long claws dug into his flesh, which only seemed to encourage him.

He was hot and throbbing inside of her, teasing her tender insides. Closing her eyes she relished the feeling. She was so close. Hermione didn’t know quite what to expect, but she knew that it was only a little longer.

Crying out, her body tensed for a moment and then her muscles started shivering uncontrollably. She was so exhausted and energetic at the same time. 

He kept thrusting into her, spilling his hot seed deep into her. Grunting loudly he collapsed onto her petite frame.

They remind lying there just like that, panting for air. She was so tired and happy at the same time. He kissed her and covered them with his blanket.

* * *

Waking up next to Mr. Malfoy, it dawned her where she was. Moving out of his grip, she felt something down there. It reminded her of what they had done. Hermione should be upset, but all she was was happy.

Quietly crawling out of his bed, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. There was a small stinging sensation with every step she took.

She felt sore and it stung even more when she went to the toilet. Hermione wiped herself clean afterward. It took her longer than usual because she wanted to be thorough yet careful. 

She got dressed, although 'dressed' was clearly the wrong term since she had come here in their lingerie.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she grabbed her robes and went to the door on tiptoes. 

“Sneaking out?” He left his bed and approached her. 

Hermione didn’t know where to look at. He didn’t bother to put something over his naked body. He was covered with scratch marks. Looking between his legs, she blushed. Was that thing really inside her? How did it even fit? No wonder it had been painful.  


“You wanted a cat.”

He smirked at her. His fingers hooked around her collar and the bell rang. “Will you come back?”

She blinked a couple of times. Hermione hadn’t expected him to want her again, but she really enjoyed it. She nodded.

“As long as you are wearing this collar you are my kitten and always welcome.”


End file.
